


Мы вместе

by Viallen



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Darkiplier - Freeform, Gen, M/M, antisepticeye
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viallen/pseuds/Viallen
Summary: Марк несся по коридору со всех ног, пытаясь убежать не сколько из этого проклятого места, сколько просто подальше от адской сирены, криков и стрельбы. Параллельно с ним по широкому, оббитому металлическими пластинами коридору неслось еще пять человек, его соседи по несчастью и этажу по совместительству. Марк был абсолютно уверен, что по лестнице их неслось пять, но сейчас, осталось всего четыре, а звуки стрельбы за спиной резко переросли в звуки кровавой резни.





	Мы вместе

**Author's Note:**

> http://maskman626.deviantart.com/art/Tuber-power-Markiplier-644859347 - навеяно вот этой крайне увлекательной АУ. Ну только тут все мило.

Марк несся по коридору со всех ног, пытаясь убежать не столько из этого проклятого места, сколько просто подальше от адской сирены, криков и стрельбы. Параллельно с ним по широкому, оббитому металлическими пластинами коридору неслось еще шесть не совсем человек, его соседи по несчастью и этажу по совместительству. Марк был абсолютно уверен, что по лестнице их неслось шесть, но сейчас осталось всего пять, а звуки стрельбы за спиной резко переросли в звуки кровавой резни.  
Марк постарался не думать об этом слишком сильно, больше сосредоточенный на таком простом задании как смотреть под ноги и бежать, бежать, бежать, пытаясь не отставать от толпы. Как они выбрались наружу, для Марка навсегда осталось загадкой. Разве что на долю секунды ему показалось, что блондин, бегущий по его правую руку, вроде как двигался целенаправленно, да и шарахнул столбом голубого света прямиком из кулаков тоже, вполне целенаправленно, как будто в конкретно взятую стену. Но времени уточнять, естественно, не было. Образовавшаяся дыра как раз оказалось удачным проходом, и никто не стал думать дважды, прежде чем броситься на долгожданную свободу.  
Угодив в сугроб и потеряв драгоценные секунды, Марк вдруг понял, что за спиной у него все стихло. Он обернулся всего на секунду, короткое мгновение, просто посмотреть, как близка опасность, но увидел только вспышку зеленого света, а потом что-то отшвырнуло его на добрый десяток метров. Марк едва успел вскочить на ноги, как зеленый луч ударил снова, на этот раз с совершенно противоположной стороны, отправив его обратно на обледенелую землю. К следующему удару Марк подняться уже не смог, да что уж там, он даже заметить его не успел. Просто почувствовал, как факт, что его опять подбросило в воздух, а громкий хруст сопроводил приземление спиной на что-то шершавое. Вместе с этим звуком и ударом, выбившим остатки морозного воздуха из легких, Марк, наконец, почувствовал это. Кровь из разбитого лба полилась на глаза, заставив его зажмуриться, но еще до того как веки сомкнулись окончательно, Марк уже увидел свет. Яркую вспышку, но не чужой резкий зеленый огонь, а родное, утешительное розовое свечение. Ослепительное, но мягкое. Неоновый свет, вспыхнувший где-то в глубине глаз, приятно, стремительно растекающийся по телу. Он успел по нему соскучиться.  
Его таинственный противник, не обратив внимания на перемены, снова двинулся в атаку, но пронзительный луч, планирующийся завершающим ударом, разбился о яркое крыло. Марк прикрылся им инстинктивно, едва успев перекатиться на бок. Такого поворота, судя по всему, не ожидали, и Марк воспользовался секундами замешательства как мог — вскочил на ноги, дернулся вперед и снова воспользовался крылом вместо щита. Эти секунды и вышли решающими. Марк оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки от мутанта, и недолго думая, ударил крылом ему по лицу. Это сделало свое дело — он пошатнулся, оглушенный атакой. Не теряя времени, Марк схватил его за горло и взлетел в воздух, так высоко, как только мог в один прыжок, и с силой швырнул чужое тело на землю.  
Как ни странно, рухнув на спину, он даже не пошевелился. Марк ожидал атаки, прыжка, нового столба света, балансируя в воздухе на расстоянии удара, но секунды тянулись, и ничего не происходило. Дальше — хуже, этот зеленый свет исчез. Затухал понемногу, пока не остался бледным угольком где-то в районе глаза. Марк осторожно, с опаской, но раздираемый любопытством, приземлился рядом со своим недавним противником. Как раз вовремя, чтоб услышать его слабое, едва различимое бормотание:

— Анти, доигрался? — и это совершенно точно не было адресовано Марку. — Хотя бы не в лаборатории.

Марк был готов поклясться, что услышал облегчение в тихом шепоте. А еще сумел рассмотреть своего оппонента поближе, и выглядел он куда хуже, чем ожидалось: серая форменная футболка, висящая чуть ли не клочьями, пропитанная кровью насквозь, разукрашенное ранами разной степени свежести лицо и странная, совершенно неуместная копна грязных зеленых волос.

— Не хочешь закончить? — теперь обращались уже к Марку. — Знаешь, пока он не пришел в себя.

Марк не успел подумать ни кто такой этот «он», ни что ему следовало «заканчивать», из их импровизированной двери на свободу в этот момент как раз посыпались солдаты. Марку оставалось ровно две секунды на активные действия. И вместо того чтоб бросить случайного соучастника побега в качестве отвлекающего маневра солдатам, Марк неловко уцепился одно рукой за чужое плечо, другой за горло, и полетел так быстро, как только мог.  
Выстрелов в пустое небо и громкого взрыва следом он уже не слышал.

 

То, что Марк приземлился удачно сам и не уронил свою не особо сопротивляющуюся ношу по дороге, было настоящим чудом. Хотя, уронить ношу было легче сказать, чем сделать. Он отчаянно и из последних сил цеплялся за Марка, как за свою жизнь. Что, в целом, даже не было преувеличением, полет вниз мог бы оказаться для него последним. Предыдущее падение, даже с куда меньшей высоты, выбило не только дух, но и сомнительного «его». Пролетая сквозь тяжелые, серые облака Марк сделал себе мысленную пометку обязательно об этом разузнать. Если после приземления снова не начнется драка.  
На их счастье, не началась. Очутившись на твердой земле, Марк выпустил из рук своего пассажира, и неловко остался стоять, пока тот пытался разжать онемевшие пальцы. Полет явно оставил не лучшие впечатления.  
Сделав пару нетвердых шагов назад, не сводя глаз с Марка, он мягко осел на землю, а потом завалился на бок. Марк с опаской обошел его спереди, снова получив в свой адрес взгляд, мечущий молнии. Сейчас хотя бы фигуральные. Но нападать вроде как никто не собирался, и Марк осторожно подошел ближе. Все, на что хватило мутанта — подтянуть колени к груди, прикрывая уязвимый живот от потенциального удара. Марк поежился и присел рядом.

— Там какие-то развалины впереди, я подумал, мы можем там остановиться.

Мутант осторожно покосился в сторону, действительно обнаружив там отправленное под снос здание. Хлипкая, полуразрушенная конструкция слабо походила на достойное потенциальное убежище, но если самая дырявая стена могла предложить хоть немного защиты от морозного ветра, особого выбора у них не было.

— Мы? — в итоге хрипло подал голос он, потерев ладонью горло.

Марк мысленно отмахнулся от легкого укола совести, в конце концов, он первый полез.

— Если хочешь, можешь тут дальше лежать, но мне прохладно.

В ответ он получил красноречивый взгляд «вот сейчас как встану», а следом болезненное шипение сквозь зубы. Мутант попытался подняться на ноги, но дальше «попытался» дело не зашло. Марк протянул ему руку.

— Зачем? — недоверчиво поинтересовался он, не решаясь ее принять. — Он… Мы на тебя напали.

— Не худшие условия знакомства, поверь мне, — фыркнул Марк, не убирая руки. — Так ты идешь, или как?

 

Вблизи остатки здания оказались целее, чем казались издалека. Буквально таща на себе едва волочащего ноги спутника, Марк умудрился найти комнату с минимальным количеством дыр в стенах и практически целым потолком. Потрясающая удача. И десять минут спустя они, точнее, Марк под пристальным взглядом голубых глаз, соорудил костерок из обломков чего-то деревянного и тряпок, щедро разбросанных вокруг. Когда он, наконец, сел перед импровизированным костром, все тело ощущалось так, как будто пыталось вывернуться наизнанку. Сегодняшний день решил напомнить о себе, и драка с долгим полетом тоже не прошли бесследно. Вдобавок ко всему, у Марка еще и неприлично громко заурчало в животе, заставив вроде как дремавшего в опасной близости незнакомца подпрыгнуть на месте.  
Марк подумал, что так и не узнал его имени.

— Ты неплохо выглядишь, — неожиданно подал голос он, пододвигаясь ближе к костру. — Ну, знаешь, для подопытного.

Если сравнить их, то, он, пожалуй, и был прав.

— Я там пять дней потерял, не успел особо вжиться в роль, — пожал плечами Марк. Не самая приятная неделя, но могло быть и хуже, наверное. Вот это малый был вполне живым примером этого самого "хуже". — И будем знакомы, я Марк.  
— Я нет, — не моргнув глазом, ответил мутант, но после короткой паузы нехотя добавил: — Джек.

Повисла тишина, прерываемая только треском костра и редким ворчанием голодного желудка.

— Семь месяцев, — бросил Джек так, как будто это должно было все объяснить.

На Марка выжидающе уставились два зеленых глаза, слабо светящиеся в тусклом свете огня.

— Семь месяцев невероятной дряни, — вздохнул Джек с совершенно несчастным видом. — Я так голоден.

Марк только удивленно приподнял брови. На его взгляд, голод, технически, был бы последней проблемой Джека на данный момент. Как минимум потому, что минут пять назад он едва ли шевелился вообще.

— Я тоже, — вместо этого сказал Марк. Но одна мысль, что ему сейчас нужно встать, отойти от костра и бродить по ледяному городу в поисках еды, не забывая прятаться от поздних прохожих, заставляла его испытывать просто физическую боль. — Поищу чего-нибудь попозже.

Джек молча уставился в огонь.

— Ты, — неопределенно начал Марк, косясь на его окровавленную футболку. Сложно было оценить, насколько сильно Джек ранен, и что из кровавых разводов принадлежит ему, а что солдатам, но как факт, ему точно пригодилось бы немного помощи. Не то чтобы под рукой была аптечка, конечно. — Сильно ранен?

Джек пожал плечами, старательно пытаясь удержать на лице безразличное выражение. Получилось не очень, и он со вздохом ответил:

— Жить буду.

Звучало обнадеживающе, и Марк не знал, что бы еще сказать. Джек сам подал голос немного погодя:

— Зачем ты вытащил меня оттуда?

Хотелось бы Марку самому знать наверняка, но единственным ответом было — он сделал, что сделал. Никакого второго дна, коварного плана или бестолкового героизма. Ну, может совсем немного последнего так, на подсознательном уровне. Джеку об этом знать было не обязательно.

— Я никогда не встречал других мутантов. Подумал, было бы неплохо пообщаться.

Джек покосился на него как на сумасшедшего, но вслух ничего не сказал.

— Ты спросил, не хочу ли я «закончить», — выпалил Марк, прежде чем как следует подумать. — Ты хотел умереть?  
— Нет, — слабо покачал головой Джек. Марк испытал странное облегчение от такого лаконичного ответа. — Но он оставил меня в самый неподходящий момент, я не мог ничего сделать и… — Джек сделал паузу, пододвинувшись к костру вплотную, зябко протянув руки к огню. — Неважно. Ты же не сделал. Черт, как же есть хочется.

Марк уже собрался было взять себя в руки и действительно отправится бродить в поисках хоть какой-нибудь еды, но прежде чем он успел встать на ноги, Джек снова заговорил:

— Знаешь что? — сказал он и замолчал, ожидая, видимо, ответа. Марк помотал головой, он был без понятия. — Я, наверное, должен тебе за то, что ты там «не закончил», и за спасение тоже. Так что, ты не мог бы отойти подальше и не пугаться, я собираюсь кое-что сделать.

Его «кое-что» оказалось довольно нелепой попыткой встать на ноги, уцепившись за стену, и хрипло несколько раз повторить что-то неразборчивое. Марк наблюдал за ним с опаской и легким интересом. Повторял он, кажется, «Анти». Марк уже слышал это имя. Если, конечно, это вообще было имя. Подумать об этом он не успел. Воздух вокруг Джека заклубился черным дымом, сопровождаемый треском электричества и небольшими, зелеными молниями. Удивительно эффектное зрелище, особенно когда дым уплотнился до консистенции чего-то подозрительно вязкого, и понемногу сложился в очертания человеческой фигуры.

— Неужели, ты готов принять меня как… — зазвенело в воздухе переливом голосов, от самого высокого писка до практически утробного рыка.

Марк уставился на маленькое шоу во все глаза с противоположного конца комнаты.

— Не сейчас, — отрезал Джек.  
— Слушай, приятель, да ты отвратительно выглядишь, — сообщил дым, перемещаясь от спины Джека к его лицу. — И я как бы имею в виду отвратительней последнего раза, и поверь мне, зрелище в том кресле было…  
— Ты можешь добыть еды? — бесцеремонно оборвал его смех Джек.  
— Еды? — разочаровано вздохнул дым, облепив Джека практически с ног до головы. Марк готов был поклясться, что у этого сомнительного черной жижи где-то, на манер глаза, замигал зеленый огонек. — Еды? Ты раз в жизни добровольно зовешь меня, чтобы поручить принести еды?!  
— Именно, — возмущенный потусторонний крик десятка голосов, казалось, ничуть не напугал Джека. Как и клубившийся вокруг него дым, со вполне уже сформировавшейся фигурой, и опасно замахнувшейся рукой с длинными когтями. — Мы иначе долго не протянем.

Фигура пошла возмущенной рябью, но сразу же опала на пол оскорбленной лужицей зеленой слизи. Джек ткнул в нее пальцем. Лужа от него отодвинулась.

— Прекрати, — недовольно буркнул Джек, болезненно поморщившись при очередной попытке сесть. — Мы на свободе, в конце концов!

Лужа в одно мгновение обратилась обратно в дым, а следом в четкую человеческую фигуру, практически один в один повторяющую Джека.

— А я умираю с голоду.

Силуэт распался на глазах обратно в черную субстанцию и вылетел в дыру с тихим, электрическим потрескиванием. Марк захлопнул челюсть.

— Это был Анти, — пояснил Джек, со вздохом переворачиваясь на другой бок. — В тебе, скорее всего, тоже что-то похожее сидит. Просто мне «повезло», мой на редкость болтливый и крайне самостоятельный.

Марк приземлился у костра. В его голове бурлила сотня вопросов. Он не соврал, когда сказал Джеку о том, как никогда не встречал других мутантов, а еще и не имел ни малейшего понятия о природе своей силы, почему оказался в лаборатории и что конкретно от него хотели. Джек же, судя по всему, знал ответы если не на все, то на добрую половину этих вопросов. Марк просто никак не мог сформулировать хотя бы один конкретный.

— Подкинуть бы туда чего-нибудь. А то гаснет уже, — пробормотал Джек, глядя в костер.

Марк подбросил туда пару дощечек, и, наконец, спросил:

— Этот Анти. Способности, они у тебя давно?  
— Прилично, — кивнул Джек. — Лет десять, даже больше. Меня четырежды засовывали в разные лаборатории. Если честно, я даже не думал, что выберусь живым из последней. Из предыдущих да, были-то одни ученые с парой пистолетов. А последняя. Повезло же нам, Марк.  
— Повезло? Что вообще там стряслось? — естественно, Марк не планировал побег. Откровенно говоря, он едва-то успел понять, как угодил в лапы сомнительных людей в белых халатах, и тут пожалуйста, общий сбой системы и массовый побег.

Если Джек классифицирует свое спасение как «повезло», то Марку повезло просто чертовски.

— Без понятия. Кто-то побег организовал, и мы слиняли под шумок, — пожал плечами Джек. — Я… Догадываюсь, кто это был. Но неважно, ты их и не видел вообще, наверное. Какая теперь разница. Мы на свободе, и неплохо было бы на ней и оставаться.

На это возразить было нечего.

— А эти силы, — начал Марк по новой. — Откуда они вообще? Ты сказал, что во мне тоже такой. Такой кто? Что это вообще? Какой-то инопланетный организм? Демон? Проклятье? Призрак?  
— Хотелось бы мне знать, — просто сказал Джек. — Сущность, наверное. Но никто не знает, откуда она взялась. Они в лабораториях все время ставят опыты, пытаются ее извлечь, изучить, может даже уничтожить, но получается не очень. И, кстати, мы с тобой не единственные. Нас таких «одаренных» больше, чем кажется. Эти уроды отлавливают нас, только бы было на ком опыты ставить. Но они… Мы, хорошо прячемся. Хотя нет, именно они. Они хорошо прячутся, а мы не очень.

Под конец короткого монолога, голос Джека сел совсем, и он отчаянно закашлялся, завалившись на бок. Марк поймал его в последний момент, не дав приземлиться головой прямо в доски для костра.

— Охренительно холодно, — вместо спасибо, сиплым шепотом сообщил Джек.

Марк на пробу пододвинулся ближе, и не получив в ответ никаких потенциальных угроз, пододвинулся еще. И еще немного, пока их плечи не столкнулись. Так было, на самом деле, не сильно-то теплее, но немного утешительнее, наверное. По крайней мере, Марку. Слишком уж он привык искать утешения в человеческом контакте. Обычно друзей или семьи, но когда все осталось на другом конце страны, товарищ по несчастью тоже неплохой вариант. К тому же товарищ достаточно привлекательный. Марк отвесил себе мысленного подзатыльника, но выровнять ход мыслей это ничуть не помогло.

— Так теплее? — после неловкой паузы поинтересовался он. Джек чуть дернул плечами, но не сделал никаких других телодвижений, и Марк счел это за разрешение сидеть дальше.

Милое уединение не продлилось долго, Марк как раз подбрасывал топлива в костер, как сквозь дыру буквально втекло черное, вязкое нечто, а следом, едва протиснувшись в узкую трещину, коричневый пакет. Джек встрепенулся, а субстанция снова приняла человеческую форму в лице Анти.

— Ты, — опасно прищурился он на Марка.  
— Он, ага, — фыркнул Джек, протянув руку к пакету, любезно поплывшим в его сторону. — Вытащил нас с базы, вместо того чтоб прикончить, если ты забыл.

Анти снова превратился в дым и закружил вокруг Марка. К его удивлению, ни запаха, ни веса у плотного, густого черного дыма не было.  
Джек выудил из пакета банку консервированного супа с легким смешком.  
Царапнув шею Марка вполне ощутимыми когтями, дым перетек к Джеку и буквально впитался в него, оставив за собой только пару жалящих зеленых молний. Марк ойкнул от удивления, когда одна их них приземлилась ему на ладонь. Джек одобрительно хмыкнул и поставил банку на камень у самой кромки огня, а пакет перекочевал из его рук в руки Марка.

— Протянем пару дней, — чуть слышно сказал Джек. — Хватит собраться с силами. Дальше разберемся.

Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но голос подвел окончательно, а Марк не стал настаивать.

— Спасибо, — вспомнил он о банальном приличии. В пакете обнаружилась еще пара консервных банок, но Марк не стал брать суп себе, а уложил обратно на дно, удовлетворившись пачкой чипсов.

Пока он возился с провизией, Джек уже успел забрать обратно свой суп, и Марк стал свидетелем очень увлекательного зрелища того, как один из пальцев Джека обзавелся длинным темным когтем, подозрительно напоминающим когти Анти, и вскрывал банку, орудуя им лучше, чем консервным ножом.  
Марк не удержался и присвистнул, прежде чем набить рот чипсами. Джек зыркнул на него зеленым глазом в ответ, но губы его дрогнули в подобии ухмылки.

— Приятного аппетита, наверное, — прожевав, снова подал голос Марк. За неделю в лаборатории он успел соскучиться по разговорам. Особенно когда не приходилось их вести с людьми в халатах, которых интересовал богатый внутренний мир своих пациентов исключительно с анатомической точки зрения.

Джек в ответ что-то мирно буркнул, вероятно, «спасибо» и жадно принялся пить суп.  
А Марк, хрустя чипсами, не мог не обратить внимания на черный дымок вьющийся у их ног. Ему почему-то даже не было страшно, хотя, чисто логически, стоило бы хотя бы напрячься. Чего он не ожидал совсем, так этого того, как что-то в нем вдруг решит потянуться к этому дымку. Знакомый свет, неоновый розовый, приятно согревающий озябшие пальцы. Интереса ради, он протянул руку и увидел, как тонкие искры сорвались с кончиков его пальцев и упали прямо в черный сгусток, немного пробежавшись по нему, прежде чем погаснуть. Марк логично подумал, что дым эта искра разозлит, и был почти готов к появлению Анти, но ничего такого не произошло.  
Анти, или что бы это ни было, наоборот, потянулся к пальцам, поймал еще пару искр и довольно, насколько вообще может быть довольным черное облако, испарился где-то в грязной штанине Джека.

— Ух ты, — кашлянул он. Горячий суп сделал свое дело, и голос звучал немного, совсем чуть-чуть, лучше. — Да ты, похоже, ему понравился. И это официально первый раз, когда он сам кого-то коснулся. Ну, не считая убийств.

Марк нервно рассмеялся на ремарку об убийствах.

— Может это судьба. Ты же сказал, наши способности связаны и все дела.

Джек задумчиво отложил суп и протянул руку Марку, жестом попросив его ладонь.

— Покажи мне эти молнии?

Марк пустил маленькую розовую вспышку пробежаться от своих пальцев к Джеку. А потом его вдруг посетила шальная, но заманчивая мысль.

— Я могу что-то еще показать, — многозначительно предложил он. Джек фыркнул с улыбкой, но, заинтригованный, коротко кивнул.

Марку только этого и надо было. Подстрекаемый собственной идеей, он благополучно отмахнулся от болящих конечностей, вскочил на ноги и взмахнул неоновыми крыльями, заливая маленькую комнатку ярким светом. Джек первый момент зажмурился, но потом уставился на крылья во все глаза. Марк гордо дернул ими пару раз, и с удивлением увидел, как голубые глаза Джека заливает зеленое свечение. А следом почувствовал вокруг себя дым, но… Он не нес угрозы. Только слегка шел рябью от любопытства, витая вокруг, осторожно болтаясь у крыльев. Интереса ради, Марк коснулся облачка самым кончиком. Дым на вид был очень плотный, практически осязаемый, но только легкое электрическое покалывание дало понять, что прикосновение состоялось. Марк вдруг понял, что это подозрительно напоминает его крылья. Нет, они и на вид были прозрачными, невесомыми и сделанными из неонового света, но это покалывание точно было знакомым.

— А потрогать можно? — поинтересовался Джек с совершенно очарованным выражением лица. Встать с места он даже не пытался, но Марк сразу протянул ему крыло. Пальцы Джека, ожидаемо, прошли сквозь, но его улыбка того стоила. — Я хочу сказать тебе что-то странное. Тебе никогда не казалось, что оно по форме больше похоже на усы, чем на крылья? Но мило.

Марк глупо заулыбался на странный комплимент. Не то чтоб он мог демонстрировать свои странные способности направо и налево, по сути, о них знали только пара самых близких ему людей, но их странное свечение больше пугало. Джек же смотрел с чистым восторгом, и у Марка от этого в груди становилось абсурдно тепло. Опустив голову, он, правда, обнаружил у себя в районе солнечного сплетения один особо назойливый клочок дыма, и осторожно смахнул его свободным крылом.

— Знаешь, я, кажется, понял, что случилось во время побега, — задумчиво протянул Джек, все еще водя пальцами по кромке крыла. — Почему он спокойно был рядом с остальными, но в итоге набросился на тебя.

Марка и самого начинали терзать смутные догадки. Но на всякий случай он кивнул.

— Природа способностей, твоих и моих, она, — Джек почесал больное горло, раздумывая. — Связана как-то. Они похожи, ты заметил? Я встречал еще мутантов, их способности совсем другие, у кого какие, но ничего настолько похожего я еще не видел. Он, Анти, тоже чувствует что-то знакомое, поэтому тянется.

— Этот дым на ощупь похож на мои крылья, — поделился Марк своим наблюдением, и Джек согласно кивнул.

Марк понемногу начал замерзать, и убрав крылья сел обратно к костру. Уставшее тело отозвалось благодарностью, но вот голове снова завертелись вопросы. К сожалению, тут Джек уже был не помощник. Его задумчивое выражение лица, нахмуренные брови и наморщенный лоб явно говорили об активном процессе переваривания полученной информации. И клубящийся вокруг дымок исчез, оставив за собой только немного зеленой слизи. Марк предпочел ее не трогать.

— Думаешь, мы сами тоже связаны? — поинтересовался Джек, когда Марк каким-то чудом задремал на своем местечке у костра.

Во сне ему, наконец, виделась не лаборатория и большие, изогнутые иглы, а странные, зеленые глаза, разглядывающие его из темноты. Сам он был чем-то большим и невесомым, лучом неонового розового света, плавно текущим сквозь темноту. Чем ближе он придвигался, тем четче осознавал, что «глаза» эти были никакими не глазами, а просто двумя яркими точками. Которые были удивительно рады его видеть. Как только он оказался в пределе их досягаемости, они закружили вокруг, увлекая и его в их радостный танец огоньков.  
Кружась в водовороте зеленого, Марк подумал, что давно не чувствовал себя так спокойно. С тех самых пор, как его «нормальная» жизнь приобрела этот неоновый оттенок вместе со способностями. А потом он проснулся, почувствовав чужую руку на своем плече.  
Из полумрака на него смотрели два обеспокоенных зеленых глаза.

— Ты спал, — пробормотал Джек, как будто осознал это только сейчас. — Спи дальше?

Марк с трудом потянулся, разминая затекшую спину. Сон в такой позе явно не шел на пользу его без того настрадавшемуся телу.

— Уже проснулся. Ты что-то говорил, нет?  
— Думаешь, мы сами тоже связаны? В смысле, раз уж силы так работают, и Анти ты вроде понравился, — последнюю часть Джек буркнул куда-то себе в ладонь, но Марк все равно услышал и не сдержал ухмылки.

Возможно, их ситуация не особо располагала к флирту, но Марк просто не мог ничего с собой поделать. К тому же, на щеках у Джека играл совершенно очаровательный румянец. Марк просто искренне понадеялся, что не лихорадочный. Что было, на самом деле, куда более вероятно.

— Кто знает? — пожал плечами он, приложив все усилия, только бы не сморозить лишнего.

К примеру «понравился только Анти, а что насчет тебя?», «ты мне тоже понравился», или совсем отчаянное «я сто лет нормально не флиртовал, потому что от переизбытка эмоций рискую начать светиться».

— Но будет неплохо, наверное, подержаться какое-то время вместе?

В качестве негласного согласия, Джек не без труда улегся ему под бок и закрыл глаза.

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Dixet 
> 
> Посвящается: Юки, моей музе <3  
> И KNт0й, за моральную поддержку


End file.
